The present invention relates to the formation of vias and trenches in a dielectric layer. More specifically, the present invention relates to forming vias and trenches using a trench metal hardmask.
During semiconductor wafer processing, a dual damascene structure of vias and trenches are etched into a dielectric layer. The dual damascene structure is then filled with a conductive material to form contacts.